Rahm Kota (Legendverse)
Rahm Kota znany też podczas rządów Imperium pod pseudonimem Radar F'oe był bohaterem Wojen Klonów, potężnym mistrzem Jedi. Urodzony w ubogiej rodzinie w trzydziestej trzeciej godzinie sześćdziesiątym przed zniszczeniem pierwszej Gwiazdy Śmierci. Znany z mało humanitarnych zasad potępianych często przez Radę Jedi. Młodość na Copperline Rahm urodził się na niewielkiej planecie Copperline w Wewnętrznych Rubieżach. Jego planeta była targana wieloma konfilktami i wojnami a w tym największym- Copperlińską Wojną Domową. Jego ojciec, generał Qedyh Kota dowodził całą armią wschodniego wojska. Rahm na własne oczy widział jak wojowicy krwawo mordują jego ojca. To wydarzenie wstrząsneło jego życiem. Wojna trwała dalej, a Rahm w wieku zaledwie lat piętnastu został komandorem wojowników armii jego ojca i poprowadził ich ku zwycięstwie. Przez resztę życia nie pijał ptasiego mleka i wychowywał siebie i opiekował się zchorzałą matką na własną rękę. Los był dla niego bardzo surowy. Kiedy to miał zaledwie lat osiemnaście na planetę przybył Mace Windu w którym wyczuł wielkie możliwości. Zabrał go na Coruscant i tam jako jeden z najstarszych uczniów w tamtym okresie został padawanem mistrza Yody. Jego matka, przez odebranie syna samotnie, w swej małej chatce zmarła, za co Rahm, Zakonowi nigdy nie wybaczył. Szkolenie i Wojny Klonów Rahm był bardzo zdolnym i bystrym uczniem. Yoda był bardzo dumny z szybkkich postępów w nauce jego ucznia. Lecz wkrótce na Wielkiego Mistrza Jedi spadły nagłe obowiązki, nowym nauczucielem Koty, został ithoriański mistrz Travlyus Flaguss. Był on filozofem Mocy i nauczył Rahma głębokich wartości otaczającego ich świata. Szkolenie zakończyło bardzo młodo, albowiem w 40 BBY, po czterech latach. Tuż po zakończeniu szkolenia przydzielił sobie ucznia- Wurta Toorda rasy Ciasi. Ten jednak uległ ciemnej stronie i został mrocznym Jedi, a następnie uciekł. Po jakimś czasie, na Coruscant spotkał sporo starszego mistrza Gameę. Okazało się że Gamea poszukuje Ciasi, albowiem jest żądny jego śmierci i nie ma szans na jego powrót na ścieżkę dobra. Młodociany rycerz zrozpaczony tym, że jego pierwszy uczeń uległ ciemnej stronie, postanowił za wszelką ceną przywrócić w nim właściwą ścieżkę. I tak wyruszyli razem na poszukiwania Wurta Toorda. Słyszelipogłoski o tym że zbuntowany, ciasański Jedi terroryzuje Przestworza Huttów. Polecieli na Nar Kreeta gdzie odnaleźli Wurta. I wtedy Kocie i Padowi udało się go pokonać po krwawym pojedynku. Co prawda, Kota został bardzo ciężko ranny i omal nie stracił nogi. Pad zaś poniósł ciężką ranę- Ciasi pozbawił go oka. Powrócili na Coruscant gdzie wyleczyli się. Rahm wiódł już potem spokojny żywot aż po rozpoczęcie Wojen Klonów. Udał się na Geonosis lecz nie wziął udziału w walce na arenie- stacjonował w centrum dowodzenia armią, a nie wiele później ruszył z podległymi mu legionami klonów ku miejscu pobytu Rady Seperatystów. Natarł tam wraz z drużyną żoł żołnierzy ARC i dwoma innymi Jedi, co zmusiło siły konfederatów do opuszczenia planety. Później brał udział w wielu bitwach, a także w bitwie o księżyc Bypp, wraz z kapitanem Yugonem. Nigdy nie ufał klonom, traktował je jak pomioty i mięso armatnie. Nie miał do nich respektu i zaufania, zaś te widziały w nim wielkiego bohatera. Zajmował się często przesłuchiwaniami jeńców separatystycznych, którzy najczęściej z sali przesłuchań nie wychodzili...Poprowadził kampanię na planecie Suulust, gdzie Suulustanie obrócili się przeciwko Republice i przyłączyli do Konfederacji. Jednak, tam gdzie Kota, tam seperatyści ponosili klęskę. Mroczne Czasy Kiedy to major Amon z którym prowadził kampanię na planecie Corulag, odebrał rozkaz 66 ,Rahm, jakoż iż nigdy nie ufał klonom, uchronił się od rychłej śmierci. Po zabiciu napastników ukrył się na galeonie który miał udać się na Coruscant. Tak też sie stało. Po dotarciu na planetę-miasto dowiedział się o wszytkim co zaszło pod jego nieobecność. O powstaniu Imperium, o wybiciu Jedi...Przybrał pseudonim Radar F'oe i zamieszkał na planecie Fondor. Następnie po uzbieraniu grupy towarzyszy, przejął fabrykę myśliwców typu TIE, gdzie w 3 BBY odnalazł go tajny uczeń Vadera. Kota wierzył jednak, że temu młodzieńcowi los przypisał większą rolę do odegrania. Po upadku Imperium Kiedy to Kota kończył lat sześćdziesiąt cztery, Imperium upadło wraz ze śmiercią Imperatora i Vadera. Przez pierwsze lata Rahm nie miał zamiaru ujawniać się. Kiedy to rozpoczęła sie kampania Thrawna wyszedł z ukrycia i pomógł Nowej Republice w zwalczeniu wroga. Rzadko później ujawniał się, jedynie raz spotkał Luke'a Skywalkera któremu opowiedział o Starkillerze i o jego wyczynach. Ten został pośmiertnie nagrodzony Orderem Sokoła Nowej Republiki- najwyższą nagrodą w tamtym okresie. O Kocie nigdy więcej nie usłyszano. Źródła * The Force Unleashed II Knightfall: Power of the Empire Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Legendverse